Full Episode summaries for “Forget Me NotMore or
by Strange Bint
Summary: This is a list of episode summaries/chapters for my Faith & Spike & Connor Centered Spin-off. For The entire story go to “The Forget Me Not Series.” For a list with spoilers go to “FGMN/More or Less: Basic facts” updated as the fic continues. Any question


Chapter One:

These are the episode summaries for "Forget Me Not/More or Less. " If you want to read the actual episodes/chapters go to the corresponding "Forget Me Not Series" Chapters.

Or you can go to the "Basic Facts About FGMNMore or Less FaithFic" for more info.

Episode Summaries- Season One "Forget Me Not/More or Less"

The episode summaries that give a complete summary to catch you up are here:

1x01- Emperor's New Clothes: "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 1"

**Fic opens after BTVS "Chosen" and ATS "Home".** Sunnydale rose up from the ground with Spike. He has stayed in Sunnydale along with Faith to guard the closed Hellmouth. **Buffy has jumped this dimension in order to keep the First from being able to rise.** We find Spike showing up at to see the Angel gang at Wolfram & Hart. **Tensions immediately rise between not only Angel and Spike over Buffy. They also rise when Spike realizes that Wesley was Faith's old Watcher and the two question each other's intentions of working with Faith.**

It is revealed that Connor's "sister" in the new family Angel had him placed in is realizing her memories with Connor are not real. It is feared that Connor, as well as his "family," will start realizing that his life with them was never real. **Fred has created a drug that will solve this problem and Angel decided to hire Spike to ensure that Connor and his family take this drug. Angel claims he chose Spike to do this work as a way to keep an eye on Spike.**

1x02 Who Made Who? "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 2"

Spike stays the night at the Hyperion to get ready for his job of "dosing Angel junior and his unknowingly duped family with magical memory pills." An attempt at a one night stand with a Wolfram and Hart employee leads Spike to memories of Buffy right before her dimension jump. You know what happens when Spike is unsupervised and he is missing Buffy. He gets drunk. The Hyperion's new owner—Gwen Raiden (electro-girl) does not like this. She's already in a bad mood because the L.I.S.A. adapter she stole to fix her freak electric touch is no longer working. Gwen learns that Spike is also a vampire and cannot be killed by her touch and that they both are pining for lost loves, she decides he has enough good qualities to do the nasty with. Angel and Gunn show up to "rescue" Gwen as they assume Spike is wreaking drunken havoc and more Angel and Spike fighting ensues. **He calls Faith to check on The Hellmouth, as that's his duty, and ends up sharing with her how he misses Buffy and has slept with Gwen. Faith is thrilled Spike has gotten laid, but then tells him "I had another serge" and talks about the "demon coming out again." When Spike acts concerned about this news Faith seems insulted. She changes the subject to ask about what his top secret mission for Angel is and it's clear he will tell her all about Connor.**

1x03: Who the Hell Are You? "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 3"

Spike goes on his mercenary mission to Sacramento with the "memory correcting" pills that Fred designed to ensure that Connor and the family Angel placed him will not begin to forget the memories that Wolfram and Hart created for them. It's horrible. He has to dress-up as a "TGI Fridays" waiter. Also**, Connor has actually already remembered his real identity and tries to kill Spike. Spike is able to save himself by being a more experienced fighter but also by letting Connor know he is not at all Angel's ally and he tells Connor exactly what is going on and what Angel has paid him to do.**

**They bond of Angel bashing and issues of lost loves. When Connor claims his life is a lie Spike tells him about Dawn and how real of fake memories and family make you who you are. Connor is intrigued by Dawn and happy to hear about Faith. However, when he finds out Spike gave the pills to the rest of the family ensuring that his family will continue to remember the "reality" that Connor is their son and brother. Connor then wants to kill him again, but Spike shows him how much happier his little sister is now that she does not suspect the memories are fake. Connor asks Spike to dose him with the drug already. Instead Spike gives Connor the pills and tells him it is his choice and leaves him to decide.**

Angel (who has been spying on this encounter the entire time) attacks Spike and they fight about who is more of an a-hole with snarky talk and violence. Spike then sees Connor in the mall with his family acting like an over-educated, politically conscious college brat and assumes he chose to take the forgetting pill.

1x04: Ballroom Blitz "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 4"

**Life is not so bad for Faith Lehane. Sure, everyone is bummed B had to jump dimensions to get rid of The First. But it's not so bad on the resurrected Sunnydale thanks to Spike rising up with it. Faith is cool with Spike, Willow, Dawn, and Xander now. Even more amazingly, they are cool with her. She just doesn't get why Robin Wood, her first good guy decision, has such a beef with Spike. Still she gets to do what was too hard for her before—Slay with friends and not go psycho. She has Kennedy and Amanda helping her out. They aren't even pissed Willow had to retract the Slayer-Sharing Spell because it was too dangerous. Maybe things are looking up. Until she has to struggle with a demon inside of her past apocalypse-- literally. Faith reveals to her boyfriend she took in the power from the Shadowmen that Buffy refused during the apocalypse with The First when she believed Spike and Buffy were not going to help. Magic is so damned unpredictable. Who knew it would lay dormant in her when it was suppose to work and now, over a year later, literally come out of her as an angry demon mass leaving her feeling weak**

**And it's getting worse…The demon rose out of her and killed a guy, a human guy, but it was cool since he was a piece of shit that was going to kill everyone. What wasn't going to kill them was that the demon rising inside Faith. It/Faith had protected them, but her demon was going to kill her, until Spike brought her back. It was crazy. He touched her and a white light came out of him. Robin wasn't too happy about this. It was just too weird for Faith to feel about it one way or another.**

**What pissed her off was some really powerful, usually neutral, Demon Clan, The Rhoshobis, has Faith and Spike mixed up with Buffy and Angel from B's High School days. So of course, The Demons send assassins to kill them to save the world. Just what she needs, to get her ass kicked for something she actually didn't do while she was trying to live the straight life. Still everyone won't drop the demon thing. Robin wants it out of her now. Spike pointed out how the demon wasn't so bad since it saved their lives. Everyone else said Faith should she Angel because he may be able to take care of the Faith's demon with all the Wolfram and Hart power he has behind him. Angel helped Faith with demons before so why not? Road trip to L.A.! **

1x05: Childhood Tragedy- "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 5"

Faith, Spike and the gang go to LA to visit Angel to see if he has any information on how to get The Shadow Demon out of Faith. Spike still doesn't like Wes and likes him less when he learns more about Wes's Watcher history with Faith. Still, it's all fun and games. Willow thinks her girlfriend is cute despite/because of her devotion to Faith. Then there are some surprise visitors—toruk han trying to kill them. **Faith's demon saves everyone's ass, too bad it kicks hers. Spike has to help out again, and the healing gets more intense. Then, they have a second surprise visitors show up-- Connor and Dawn is impressed. Faith doesn't remember him, but keeps him in line when he tries to team-up with Spike to fight with Angel, or was it the other way around.**

**Wes fears the worst with Faith's demon. He tells her of a Slayer who chose to take in the same demon and she was dead with in a week…and she took her Watcher and some innocent people out with her. Spike really starts to tests Faith's last nerve. He argues with Wes when he doesn't know anything saying that the demon isn't a problem for Faith since Spike can heal her. Wes said he feared that Spike was healing Faith with his soul, and that his soul was impure due to the fact that he is a vampire. Wes believes that the joining of Spike's demon soul and Faith's Shadow Demon will cause nothing but bad news**. He also believes that this is why The Rhoshobis a normally peaceful demon clan now want to kill Faith and Spike. When the two sing for Lorne he says that people will die if Faith cannot trust Spike. Faced with all this news about her choices causing chaos and darkness Faith wants this demon out of her! Too bad no one can think of a way to do that without killing her.

1x06: No Myth "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 6"

What's Faith, Spike, and Connor fighting the good fight look like? Spike training Faith to control The Shadow Demon by using her anger, and it hitting a little snag. Faith and Connor having a hard time with their interpersonal skills leaving Dawn and Robin upset. But, mostly it looks like fighting, drinking, and having a good time. **It's almost fun those Rhoshobi demons still have a price on Faith and Spike's head. Spike convinces Faith that they can handle her Shadow Demon together despite Wes and Robin's concern**. Robin and Angel do a little bonding.

1x07: What I Really Am "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 7"

Spike gets philosophical about how Faith can control her demon. Suddenly, it's not so much fun when some human soldier boys get a hold of Faith. **When they are as ugly as demons Faith's the demon comes out leaving one of them dead. Spike comes just in time to save her only this time she rejects his healing. It has started to feel wrong. Convinced Spike is actually harming Faith with his mystical reaction to The Shadow Demon, Wes and Robin get in intervention mode and some truths come out about Robin and Spike's history. When Faith learns that Spike killed Robin's mother she reacts by throwing them both out of her place. Kennedy goes to Willow for comfort after a rough night. Connor knows no comfort and wants to end his life when he feels responsible for the attack on Faith as he discovers the soldiers had been looking for him. Faith saves him by suicide by demon by releasing her own Shadow demon, and a panicked guilty Connor brings an unconscious Faith to Spike to mystically heal her. Faith and Spike give Connor some tough-love while Xander worries about his carpets. Faith tells Spike that she wants nothing to do with him and his ability to heal her. Faith and Robin grow closer than ever.**

1x08: Work-in-Week "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 8"

**Faith has decided Spike's mystical reaction to her Shadow Demon is bad news. She's decided to go with Robin and Wes's plan to remove The Shadow Demon. Of course, it will have some side-affects like she will lose all her Slayer power. But, what else can she do?** She can't become some evil disgusting monster that keeps sucking the life out of people and that is what will happen if she keeps letting Spike heal her. Spike disagrees a lot. He would do anything to get Faith to abandon the plan of removing the shadow demon with dangerous magic. Too bad he has to do it from Xander's apartment since Faith won't see him since she was told the truth about Spike and Robin's mother. Faith continues to work on her relationship with Robin. **She isn't worried about the danger of the spell because Robin has called in family to do it. It turn out that Robin's adoptive grandfather, Alistair Crowley, is a super-powerful warlock and Wes approves too. Meanwhile, Connor tells Spike about how Wes has put Faith in danger with magic before. He reveals the story of how Wes had Faith inject herself with Orpheus and feed herself to Angelus in order to save Angel. This makes Spike really really mad, but then he gets an idea.**

1x09: Harder to Breathe "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 9"

Wes has plans to reorganize The Watcher's Council together. Not that he isn't busy enough with Wolfram & Hart. But, things are falling into place. He even stopped another prophecy of doom by saving Faith from Spike's impure soul. That vampire was nothing if not obsessive. So, he's quite sure who the surprise visitor is in his office. Just you're not so average misguided vampire that thinks he's the only thing to save Faith rather than kill her. How far will he go to try to convince Wes of his delusion? Furthermore, he brought a friend—Angel's son. They begin to torture Wesley. They think this will make him tell Faith to rethink the spell. Of course, the tenacious vampire found out and brought up the Orpheus incident with Faith. **Spike vowed that he would never let Wesley hurt Faith again for "his greater good." Wesley stands firm tells them if they have to kill him so be it. He knows that Faith doing the spell will be the only thing to bring her the peace and happiness she deserves. Just when the vampire seemed to get it, Angel's son starts in on Wes again. Wesley figured he wasn't done being nearly beaten to death in his life, but this sucks. **

1x10: Hunter "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 10"

**Connor would do anything to save Faith and he knows Spike would do anything too. He'll stop Angel's golden boy from using more black magic on Faith. He'll do whatever it takes, and that proves he isn't like his father, even if it means killing Wes. To his surprise Spike stops him and tells him that Wes really believes he's helping Faith. Connor can remember just how dangerous Wes's help can be as he was taken to a Hell dimension as a baby with his "help."** Before he can say this Angel and Gunn come in with some Wolfram and Hart security guard. Connor is furious when Angel thinks he's just being manipulated by Spike. Connor decides to prove just how much he's acting on his own volition to protect Faith, and goes to threaten the unconscious body of Wes. He then realizes one of the security people attempted to kill him, but Spike jumped in front of the bullet. Spike was shot out the window but Angel pulled him to the ledge to safety. **Wesley comes to and tells Spike that in order to save Faith his way he would have to violate her wishes and physically force himself on her. Spike then decided to let Wesley do the spell as Faith wants, but says if anything goes wrong he'll be there. Angel wants to hold Spike prisoner, but Wes actually tells Angel to release Spike since he is no longer a threat to saving Faith.** Angel dramatically throws money at Spike paying him to "stay away from my son and Faith." Spike refuses but says he will take the money anyway. Angel tries to stop Connor from leaving but he jumps out of the window and into the light to get away.

1x11: Liar "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 11"

Spike continues to have Connor on his side. Spike confronts Faith about her decision to listen to Robin and Wes and give up her Slayer strength in order to get The Shadow Demon removed. Or does Faith really confront Spike? Either way Kennedy is her staunch supporter except when it comes to Faith trusting men to remover her Slayer power. But the question remains: Who's the liar? **Spike realizes that Faith knows something that he believed she didn't know.**

1x12: Your Eyes "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 12"

**Faith wants to have the Shadow Demon removed from her so she will no longer have to rely on Spike's mystical healing. Wood's "Grandfather," Alistair Crowley, a jolly warlock with an interesting past comes to town magically to remove Faith's demon.** He wants to do the spell in the basement of the high-school on the closed Hellmouth. Hey, whatever works. Faith knew this spell would remove her Slayer strength, but things seem to get a little out of control, even with Robin and Wes there. All magic has a price. **Despite the warlocks best efforts Faith begins to die. He claims it's because Faith is fighting the spell. Wesley (who's really beat up from his encounter with Spike and Connor) believes Faith's only chance to survive is to find Spike. Even though he firmly believes Spike's healing will cause Faith harm he knows it will keep her alive until they can think of another alternative. Before Robin can object Spike is there. He revives Faith, but she was able to break away from him before the healing is complete. Spike tells her she knows this is right and tries to grab her to complete the healing. She argues and even begs him to leave, saying she doesn't want to become a disgusting evil thing. Wesley manages to stun him with a tazer and Robin impales his hand to the floor, but he gets free and argues with them with some interruption from some rumbling in the deeper part of the basement. Just when he is about to grab Faith he is thrust back by a magical force. Alistair Crowley has pinned Spike to the wall mystically. It's clear that Spike and Alistair have a past. It's also discovered that the spell accidentally reopened the Hellmouth.  
**

1x13: The power We Got "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 13"

**The spell removed Faith's Slayer Power, but failed to stop Spike from be able to burn vampire-soul fire into her. Faith knows that the prophecy of the demon clan is true, and that letting Spike burn his fire into her will now only bring about doom. Spike, still the romantic, seems to think otherwise -- that it is destiny. A powerless Faith decides prepares to retreat with the only one she feels is strong enough to guard her until Spike's obsession ends -- Angel. Robin and Kennedy question her decision and Robin shares some new ideas on how to handle Spike. He wants to put a chip back in Spike's head. When Robin lashes out at Faith for not agreeing with him he is surprised by his own temper. He realized that Faith will never stop fighting and would continue to put herself in dangerous situations. He thinks it's best to break-up with her.**

1x14: Hide-n-Seek "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 14"

With the protection spell from Alistair Crowley that forces Spike to stay a few feet away from Faith he has a hard time saving her from a demon. It great she's still able to save herself. Or is she? Spike is convinced that Faith must let Spike heal her. **Faith knows that letting Spike touch her will put her through hell, like the prophecy says. With the literal space between them Faith shares more about her past with him than she has ever shared with anyone.** Spike's desire to touch her with his mystical soul fire still burned strong, and he knows it's the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Faith knows that all Spike has to do is touch her and she will become something evil. Without letting Spike get near with the help of magic her she tells him about Robin leaving her and how she destroys people she cares about. **Angel then comes to Faith's "rescue" and he tells Spike he's crazy and Angel will never let Spike touch her. Spike knows he's right and vows to find Faith wherever Angel hides her.**

1x15: Santa Monica "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 15"

**On "vacation" Angel and Faith "run out the clock" and hide from Spike until he can no longer mystically heal her. Angel is having weird dreams of an old love.** Faith is living her vacation dream as a newly single woman. **Spike gets a call from an old love—BUFFY-- and he knows he isn't dreaming. She has been mysteriously sent back to this dimension and once again feels traumatized by being thrust back into this world. The last thing she wants to do is to be depressed around her friends and Dawn again. She confides in Spike and there are some kissing decisions between them. Spike suggests that Buffy goes to stay with Giles in England until she is ready to return as he confides in her that he has screwed everything up and now has to run to save Faith. Buffy realizes Spike has feelings for Faith, which he doesn't deny. She offers to help Spike find Faith, but he assures her he can handle it as remembering his first kiss with Buffy has given him an idea. He kisses Buffy good-bye and she decides to take his advice and go to England for respite. **

1x16: Fire-Fly "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 16"

Spike and Connor go to LA so Spike can sing for Lorne to clear up any doubts about Spike's mystical healing and Faith's shadow demon and the prophecy. Spike, Connor, and Lorne go to Angel and Faith to set the record straight. **The truth comes out: Faith is dying due to the Shadow Demon in her, and she needs Spike's mystical healing in order to live. However, Spike needs to fully burn his soul into her to save her and that will kill him. Faith has known this all along. When Spike accuses her of lying to everyone Faith when she claimed Spike's healing was evil she tells him she was never lying. Faith knew if she allowed Spike to die for her that would make her an evil murderer again. **Well, it's not like Faith could get suicidal again or that Spike will ever go all Romeo & Juliet over a Slayer and die again. Wrong! When Spike tells Faith he is in love with her she thinks it's especially cruel. Faith jumps off a cliff, so Spike can't die for her, only Spike jumps after her.

1x17: Can't Get What You Want 'Till You Know What You Want "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 17"

**In the season finale Connor knows what he wants and confronts his father. Kennedy confronts Willow about what she wants. Faith has to decide what she wants as a normal powerless girl, but someone insists she's a Slayer.** God! Spike is such a bastard. He tried to tell Faith he was in love with her just so he could trick her into dying for her. Like she'd ever believe that. Spike could never love her. She doesn't do that kind of love. She was his beer buddy, she told him about all her shit. They were just like best friends, until this whole dying for each other thing screwed it up. If anyone could convince her otherwise, it would have to be the world's most stubborn bastard. How was he still alive anyway? Finally the big Spike/Faith hook-up!! As they start screwing in Angel's Wolfram and Hart vacation house. **What's next is Season 2?**

**What about the re-opened Hellmouth? What about Buffy? Can Spike and Faith actually be a couple with her powerless? How will the sex be? What about Willow and Kennedy? What about the whole Wolfram and Hart thing? **

Season 2 Episode Summaries "Forget-me-Not" becomes "More or Less" to read you can still go to the "Forget Me Not Series- Chapters"

2x 01 Same as it Ever Was "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 18"

**Buffy is in England with Giles wondering why she's always coming back to this world, and ambivalent about returning to The Mission and not wanting to disappoint the people she loves when this whole-coming-back-to-the-world thing happened before**. When Giles begins to update her vaguely on what happened to Spike and Faith and the Hellmouth, Buffy thinks Giles is telling her that Faith has turned evil again and tried to take Spike's soul. When Giles clarifies that Faith sacrificed her Slayer power to save Spike's life, Buffy is immediately concerned for Faith and tells Giles that she should go back and help the other, now powerless, Slayer**. Giles assures Buffy everything is fine, and that they even have a "new fighter" on Sunnydale (Connor.) Giles brushes off Buffy's questions about the new fighter and welcomes her to stay in England longer. Buffy decided to take Giles up on his offer. She still can't imagine Faith without power and assumes the other girl must be so depressed. **

**Meanwhile, Faith is with Spike at Angel's Santa Monica vacation house. Trashing bathrooms, getting out of handcuffs, and discussing power dynamics between sex games with a punk vampire named Spike who is still claiming he loves her even though the drama is over**. **Faith walks in on a conversation Spike is having with a mysterious friend—a girl. Faith's jealousy is quickly squashed when he shows his unwavering interest and appetite for her and The Mission.**

Even meanwhile(er), Wood has a meeting with Alistair Crowley where the warlock shows him all the things Faith and Spike are up to**. Wood sees Faith role playing with Spike pretending to be Lilah Morgan, and needless to say both Spike and Wood react to this differently. Wood doesn't take the Spike/Faith union well and he worries for Faith's safety in it. Crowley talks Wood into creating a more just world with him.**

2x02 I'll See You in My Dreams. "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 19"

Dawn and Kennedy react to their dreams of Buffy dying in their **own ways. Dawn feels powerless to help her sister who she thinks is in another dimension. Kennedy wants more time with Willow, and doesn't know why she is taking mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, Faith's dreams interrupt her time with Spike, but Spike is determined to continue their honeymoon-like bliss even if he has to kill the man in Faith's past that still gives her nightmares to do it. Faith uses her mad skillz to show him that isn't necessary. **

**Crowley and Wood try to get Wesley in on their plan to put a chip back into Spike's head. Wes realizes Crowley wants him in on the plan because that would ensure that it would be hidden from Angel, who might not like it. Crowley mentions he is getting the surviving Counsel back together. Wesley decides he is no longer interested in being apart of that as he just killed what he thought was his father (the cyborg) to protect Fred. It's clear Fred is showing more of an interest in Wes.**

2x03 Glass House Part One "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 20"

**Buffy is enjoying her time with Giles and his girlfriend Olivia (from "Hush) **despite the fact that Spike just had a very rude phone conversation with her where Faith managed to somehow rub her new relationship with Spike in Buffy's face even though Faith didn't know it was Buffy on the phone. Buffy feels guilty for being a hypocrite for being mad that Faith is clearly using Spike for sex. **Olivia helps Buffy realize she has a right to her own feelings. Buffy realizes one of those feelings is that she wants to stay in England longer. Giles seems distracted about something and suddenly announces he is leaving for a few days, but assures Buffy and Olivia he will be right back. Meanwhile back at the summer house Spike is upset when he learns a little more about Faith's abusive past. He has a flash of wanting to go back and kill these men that hurt her. Again, Faith quickly distracts him from this desire with down-playing jokes and sex, until his only desire is to give her affection. This seems to be what Faith wants too until Angel and Connor show up and she is ready to prove herself to Angel as someone who is still going to fight The Mission hard**. Angel isn't really happy about the state of his vacation house. Spike isn't too happy that Connor accidentally seeing Faith's breasts but he quickly gets over it as it's clear Faith belongs to him. Spike then reminds Angel that nothing belongs to him and that the house belongs to Wolfram and Hart.

2x04 Glass House Part Two "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 22"

**Connor and Spike start talking about how they beat-up Wes to try to stop him from doing the spell with Crowley that removed her Shadow Demon and Slayer Power. Faith then realizes that Spike and Connor were the ones that beat-up Wes so badly. She believes that Spike convinced Connor this was a good idea and she is livid. Connor tries to tell Faith that Spike did not use him and that Spike and Faith are the only people that never used him. This leads to Connor and Angel to have a simultaneous argument about the state of their relationship. Spike points out that though he now realizes that Wes was doing what he thought was right the spell would have killed Faith if Spike hadn't shown up to save her. Faith points out that if Faith hadn't done the spell with Crowley and Wes that she would have killed Spike as he burned his soul into her. Spike tells her that he is not like Angel, that he wanted to die for her, and that he wasn't going to let Wes do magic on Faith in order to "save his own ass" like when Wes convinced Faith to use Orpheus to basically die for Angel. Faith becomes even more livid and tells Spike that everything she did was her own idea. She believes that Spike beating on Wes and influencing Connor "erased all the good she ever did as a Slayer." Faith tells Spike they can no longer be together due to this. Spike scoffs at this and says she is only making up excuses to not be loved due to all the abuse and manipulation she has had from men in the past. Faith tells Connor she wants him to come back to Sunnydale with her, and it's best her and Spike are apart for awhile. Connor and Angel stop short at their argument realizing it eerily as similar themes, or maybe they stop because Spike goes nuts and tried to follow Faith out into the sun. Angel stops him physically and dryly as he is not impressed with Spike's dramatics. Connor tried to apologize to Spike who gone from raging to weeping to drinking in the 30 seconds of Faith's exit. Spike tells Connor he's wasting time and he should get back to where Faith wants him. Connor asks Angel to watch over Spike in his emotionally volatile state. **

2x05 All for Her "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 23"

Spike is in Boston, Mass, following a girl that looks like a younger version of Faith from far away, or is he really following her retired 'Nam soldier and pillar to the community father? Who is John Devero? He was in the Wolfram and Hart records Spike stole. John was a trained torturer and killer, but now that all behind him and he lives in Back Bay adopting troubled young girls with his wife. **Once, John adopted a little girl named Faith. Spike has a score to settle. He knows John is the root reason why Faith rejects his real love and lets Watcher's use her as vampire bait. He'll kill the no good bastard, and then he'll go to the next bastard that hurt her and the next…It will be good for his soul, but it really is all for her. Spike hadn't lost his touch when it comes to torturing and killing, John Devero goes down easy. **Spike is sure his latest "daughter," **Reese Devero**, will be happy to be rid of him.

When he moves on to the next loser, her old boyfriend Ron Schilling that hurt Faith it gets a little harder. Ron is nothing more that a young git that thinks he's turned his life around with AA. **Just as Spike was really getting to strangle the bloke, he starts in on how Spike isn't out to get any of these wankers for Faith; he's really doing it for himself. **

**Before Spike could get in a word edgewise Wood and Wes show up**. They say they've come to stop Spike because he is killing again. Spike explains to him that the guy Spike is roughing up is someone in her past that wronged to her. Wood immediately tazers Ron and Spike curses tazers and says someone should get Ron to a hospital.

While Wood gets Ron medical help **Spike actually starts talking Wes about his relationship problems with Faith. This surprises Wes and what surprises Wes even more in that he starts talking to Spike about his relationship problems with Fred. It turns out, Dawn Summers was interning at Wolfram and Hart she found evidence that Fred's lab assistant, Knox was going to turn her body over to be sacrificed to a god-king. No, naturally Wes killed Knox and Fred is livid about. For a moment the boys both commiserate being in the same situation with women. When Spike brings up he heard Wes called his cyborg "dad," Wes tells Spike he is nothing like him—out on a random kill spree just because Faith broke up with him. He tells Spike he is out of control. Spike becomes furious that Wes doesn't realize that Spike had just killed the most abusive man from Faith's past. All of his rage about Wes not caring enough about Faith resurfaces and he begins to choke him. Wood saves the day with more tazering of Spike. Wes thinks about this plan to chip Spike. Wes now has to be more vigilant in everything because he realizes danger can go everywhere—like to Fred. **

2x06 Time is Running Out (or Sahjhan's Return) "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 24"

Faith is back in Sunnydale training Connor and getting stoned and talking about Greek gods with him. She is NOT going to talk about Spike, that bastard who said he believed in her and then turned out the think Wes made all her decisions. **Connor points out that Spike does respect her, but had a right to fight her decision to die for him, just as Faith fought the decision to die for Spike. **Faith doesn't want to hear it. Instead she falls asleep and has symbolic dreams of Greek gods and kissing a dying Buffy and/or getting grindage with a cryptic Spike. Buffy and Spike both tell Faith they never really left her and they need help. Then Kennedy wakes her up and tells her some vampires have taken Connor. He listens closely and it turns out he has been taken hostage by vampires working for the Rhoshobi demons, and one of them is there at first terrifying and then complaining that The Slayer has been allowed to "join" with the "un-cleansed one." The Rhoshobi argues with her demon boyfriend about what to do with the prophecy and it is clean the make demon has an agenda of his own.

**Connor soon realizes he has been captured by Sahjahn, the demon that he is destined to kill. He feels like an idiot. He's supposed to be the one protecting Faith now. He feels even worse than an idiot when Sahjahn gives him something that makes him feel powerful, and then tells Connor it is the Slayer's blood. Sahjahn tells Connor he is truly a vampire and implies that giving him the Slayer's blood awakened it. Connor refuses to believe this is true. **

**Faith then rescues Connor with her "left-over" Slayer skill of sharp shooting with the wooden tip bullets Connor made. It becomes clear the demon couple (Sahjahn and Mina) have plans, albeit different plans for both of them. Sahjahn wants to end his doom prophecy with Connor and Mina fears what havoc Faith will cause for her demon race. However, both feel that they cannot directly Faith and Connor as they believe they will then cause their prophecies to be true. Faith learns from Mina that Spike has been kidnapped by the government (or some organization) and is being held underground near Sunnydale U.**

2x07 The Exstinct Agenda- To Read go to "More or Less 7"

(this chapter is missing on the forget-me-not page)

**Wesley is working with the reunited Watchers and being really patient with his nagging father (who is one of them.) The first item on the agenda: Re-chip Spike. **Wes's father hates that Wes has teamed up with this faction of the American government who seems to want to make one of the most dangerous vampires in history a semi-cognizant killing cyborg that is under their control. He reminds Wesley that in the good old days they would have just staked Spike. **Wesley is curious about the young scientist, Shelley Walsh's true agenda himself. The girl is brilliant but not as brilliant as Fred (who knows nothing about the chipping Spike plan or Wesley's current dealings with the government.) **Wesley knows he has to keep secrets and keep one step ahead if he is going to keep Fred (and everyone) safe since they all made this deal with Wolfram and Hart**. Shelley Walsh** is overly fearful when Spike comes to and has a verbal showdown with everyone in the room including Walsh, Wood and Wes's father. None of Spike's tirades are as scathing as the one he makes to Wes while Wes's father simultaneously nags him. **Spike and Wes's father both come to the point that Wes did not kill Faith. Spike accuses Wesley of secretly wanting to kill her after she was redeemed for humiliating him. Wesley's father believes Wes should have killed Faith when she went rogue and when he didn't he humiliated himself. Both berate Wes for not being a better man. Wesley says that he is working towards something larger and patients is needed (though we don't know to who.) Shelley Walsh them loses her professional demeanor and knocks Spike out while spouting obscenities about Spike and The Slayer. She tells her team of scientists to do a code blue and that "wipe out everything" in Spike. **

Later, Wesley meets with Spike, who doesn't seem to make that much sense after his torture. However, **Wes explains that he had to allow the government and Watchers to capture Spike to learn of their true agenda in order to protect everyone. Wes says that Faith is in danger with The Watchers and this government group teaming up.** He tells Spike to leave and to protect Faith at all costs, which Wes knows he will do.

Then Wes runs into Giles who is also "undercover" with The Watchers. Giles is impressed when Wes getting this far. However, this is short lived when Wes tells Giles he let Spike go. **Giles demands to know why Wes hadn't read the full report Giles gave him as it explains Spike is now a dangerous barely aware killing machine whose first agenda is to kill Faith.**

2x08 Get Him Back "Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 26"

**After finding out from Sahjahn that The Rhoshobi demons made a deal with the government to capture Spike, Faith decides to storm into The Sunnydale University compound to rescue him. Willow, Xander, Connor and Kennedy accompanied Faith on to the Sunnydale campus. Willow and Xander are worried as Faith seems to have no plan other than storming into the compound with guns. **Even though most of the guns are loaded with tranquilizers some are loaded with wooden-tipped bullets (designed by Connor) that will kill vampires and people. Things become tense between Willow and Faith when Faith doesn't seem to care if people get in her way in rescuing Spike. Willow becomes increasingly angry about Faith's flippant attitude and calls her "twisted" and "selfish." Kennedy and Connor stick up for Faith. Faith does not seem to be hurt by this in the least. She actually congratulates Willow for speaking her mind. She does become upset, however, when Willow reveals that Buffy often chose to plan and wait whenever Spike was kidnapped.

Tired of the arguing, Xander goes off and immediately comes back saying he found Spike sitting in the dark under a tree watching them. **Xander also says that he thinks something is really wrong with Spike and that he thinks someone tried to make him into "a new Adam." **Not knowing who Adam was Faith doesn't listen. Instead, she is livid and thinks Spike is just having fun watching them fight. She runs over and begins to yell at him. When Spike starts talking incoherently and tells her to go away she thinks he is drunk. Ignoring Xander's warnings she goes to drag Spike off the ground and he smacks her and continues to make no sense.

**Faith starts to realize something is really wrong with Spike. He demands that she runs while he grabs her arm so hard he begins to crush it. As he comes into the light she can see his head has been shaved and it has a large micro-chip embedded into it. He then takes her sword and chops his own hand off that is crushing her arm. Faith is able to grab Spike's hand He talks about being triggered and Xander recognizes the word and drags Faith away. Connor then is able to shoot Spike with a tranquilizer gun. **

**Things then continue to be tense with Faith and Willow in the car as Faith demands Willow use magic to fix what is wrong with Spike. When they get Spike back to Kennedy and Faith's house he raises again only this time he seems to completely be acting as a machine as visible liquid metal courses through his veins. Connor jumps into subdue him and when it is clear Connor is losing the fight Faith shoots Spike right through the heart with one of the wooden tipped bullets. Faith seems numb, but she assures Connor that she would never want to sacrifice him for a chance to save Spike. Before anyone can grieve too much they realize Spike's body is still there. He becomes conscious again and tries to talk to Faith. He is able to talk to Faith a little more clearly about how much he's suffering for being forced to hurt her. He shows her he cannot die as he tries to stake himself. He then takes the tranquilizer gun and shoots himself in the head several times until he is no longer conscious. While Faith is shaky around Spike's severed hand Willow is perfectly calm and able to sew it back on and tells her she can repair it with a spell. As the two women talk it becomes clear to Willow just how close Faith truly is to Spike. Willow then begins to compliment Faith on her willingness to protect Connor. Faith shrugs off her compliments saying she knows she is selfish because the only thing she cares about is getting Spike back. Willow insists that Faith is not selfish and attempts to tell Faith she is indeed a good person when she hears helicopters. Faith knows it's "the government guys that did this to Spike" and she grabs a gun and tells Willow that she is going to kill "everyone of these mother fuckers before they get Spike again." Willow gets concerned. **

**2x09 Disarm **"Forget Me Not Series- Chapter 27"

**More summaries coming soon…these take longer to write than I thought. Any questions? Comments? Email me from my profile. **


End file.
